Lonely Girl
by Toniboo
Summary: OK, this is just a short one shot songfic based on Sandi Thom's Lonely Girl. Its set after Rose gets trapped in the alternative world and can be before or after the Doctor says goodbye to her.


Doctor Who!!!!

Lonely Girl

**Disclaimer **I don't own Rose from Doctor Who (if I did do you really think I would have let her leave the show???!!!) I own no other characters from Doctor Who who are mentioned. I don't own the song Lonely Girl by Sandi Thom either! The only character I own is the OC.

**A/N **This has been in my head for a long time – ever since I first heard this song. Blame the plot-bunnies!!! And I'm sorry if it sucks!

Please Read and Review!!!!!!!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was strange. The whole experience with the Cybermen. I can't believe how far man's greed went, how close to destruction. That was the first time I saw her. Standing with a young man wearing a long trench coat and trainers. Then she was gone, never saw her again, until a few weeks ago. She was with Jackie Tyler, which I thought was impossible as she had been announced dead after the Cybermen incident. But there she was standing, with and the young blonde girl. They looked like a family which again was strange as Thingy and Jackie Tyler never had a child.

Since then I've seen the young blonde many times. On my way to school and coming home I take a shortcut past a small river. Sometimes she's there, looking into it as if it was the secret of life.

**Sometimes I see her down by the river**

**The water dances on her skin**

**She can captivate to hit the ice**

**But she never lets you in **

She looks so lost, so alone. Something's happened in her life, something big, that's cut deep. She always looks up as I come closer, somehow sensing my presence. I wish I knew how she does that. And she smiles. A big, friendly grin that makes her eyes sparkle.

**In the dark she lingers**

**Like a tear without a soul**

But behind the sparkle, behind the smile I can see so much pain. Too much pain for a girl not much older than me. And I want to help her. I don't know why but I can't help feeling this girl was made for laughter, for happiness. She doesn't deserve so much unhappiness, no-one does.

**And I what a lonely girl**

**Trying to find her way **

**In this mixed up messed up world**

**And I see so many faces just like her**

**So many broken hearts in this world**

**And I what a lonely what a lonely girl**

Somebody has hurt her so much that she's nearly broken but I can see a courage that helps her through, allows her to continue living through the pain.

**He said lately she's been watching the weather**

**The weather doesn't know what to do **

'**cause sometimes when it's cold outside **

**That's when she's feeling blue**

There are days though when she can't hide her pain at all, she can't mask it behind her smile. One day when I was walking home in the freezing cold I see her sitting there in nothing bit a T-Shirt, looking sop broken that all I wanted was to pull her into a hug and tell her that it was all going to be ok. Someone beat me to it though. A young man came running over with a coat in his hands. I hid knowing that neither wanted to anyone to see her like this in her moment of weakness.

**But I see through her sadness deep into her soul**

**All she wants to have is someone she can love to make her whole**

She called him Mickey. And she collapsed into his arm crying big hiccupping sobs. And all I could do was watch from my hiding spot and she screaming to the heavens to bring him back to her. It was then I remembered the man she was with when I first saw her with that insatiable grin, teeth poking through her teeth. She had looked so happy then with her hand in his. And for some reason he was gone and she was left without him. I managed to sneak away though unseen.

**And I what a lonely girl**

**Trying to find her way **

**In this mixed up messed up world**

**And I see so many faces just like her**

**So many broken hearts in this world**

**And I what a lonely what a lonely girl**

The next time I saw her she was grinning at me again but still with the sadness hidden in her expressive eyes. I realise that this was her mask; her protection.

**Isn't it regrettable'**

**Oh isn't is regrettable**

**She finds her love and then she lets it go**

**And is see so many faces just like her **

**So many broken hearts in this world **

**And I what a lonely what a lonely day**

And I finally that when she sits there, down by the river, she's waiting. Waiting for him to come back for her, to fix her. And I hope and I pray that someday he will. I don't even know her name and yet I wish that he will come back more that I have ever wanted anything else in my life. Because she's willing to wait forever and a love and faith like that should be rewarded. She deserves it.

**And I what a lonely girl**

**Trying to find her way **

**In this mixed up messed up world**

**And I see so many faces just like her**

**So many broken hearts in this world**

**And I what a lonely what a lonely girl**

**And I what a lonely what a lonely girl**


End file.
